About pastries and love
by kizuna-miso
Summary: Con el fin de solo escapar de su vida se encuentra frente aquella magullada puerta, toco un par de veces esperando ver a su amigo pelirrojo, pero apenas abrió solo encontró un rostro amigable. No estaba del todo seguro de su decisión pero con el tiempo descubrirá todo lo que cambio gracias a ese rostro amigable.
1. Chapter 1

El pelinegro camino tranquilo entre las personas con la capucha puesta y una bufanda cubriendo parte de su boca, con pasos apresurados anduvo entre las calles de Gotham que estaban llenas de personas corriendo por todos lados, apresuras entre las frías calles. Dos semanas para navidad y todo el mundo corría para comprar el mejor regalo posible para sus seres queridos, amigos y familiares, cargadas de bolsas y paquetes elaboradamente envueltos. Siguió caminando evitando ver cualquier letrero o insinuación de algún regalo hasta sentarse en una cafetería, dio un soplido antes de mirar al pelirrojo que estaba frente a él con una sonrisa, pidió un café y mientras su amigo hablaba sin parar el solo se limitaba a mirar dando de vez en cuando revolvía con su cuchara su oscuro y aromático café.

-tu café no puede estar más… revuelto-dijo antes de lanzar una risita

-estoy pensando

-eso es obvio ¿no?

-necesito donde quedarme esta noche

-¿paso algo?

-solo no quiero vivir en casa más… ¿tienes una habitación extra?

-tengo un lugar donde dormir, habitación no creo

-¿Qué sucedió?

-bueno tengo a una chica muy linda durmiendo en la habitación justo al lado de la mía-dijo con una sonrisa-

-¿una chica?

-descuida ella es de confianza, ve nos acomodaremos… ¿pero y las cuevas?

-no tenemos una que este desocupada desde que esta Cassandra y Todd aquí, también Katana ocupa una

\- no quieres tener ni un poco que ver con el gran jefe ¿no?

-no es eso-desvía la mirada- ya sabes… creo que debería salir de casa un tiempo

-ven a la cena, busca tus cosas y te estaré esperando en casa

-gracias-suspira antes de dar un sorbo-

-solo se buena con mi damita-dijo riendo

El pelinegro le miro dudoso ¿una chica? ¿Con su amigo pelirrojo que hace un año le había dicho que las películas algo subidas de tono eran un pecado según las hermanas? bueno ahora tenía 18 y trabajaba de maestro en el orfanato con los más pequeños, cuidándolos y enseñándole arte gracias a la ayuda de su amigo Robin, quizás las cosas habían cambiado en el pelirrojo. Ahora su amigo dejo esa vieja chaqueta y sombrero para pasar a un traje negro con una chaqueta de cuero castaño y un antifaz, usando sus poderes en su amigo, deteniendo a todo aquel que abusara de los pequeños… un vigilante.

El pelinegro volvió a casa y busco sus cosas a prisa, algo de ropa más que nada, lo demás podía esperar, miro el lugar una última vez antes de cerrar la puerta con llave. Dejo la dirección a Alfred antes de tomar una mochila e irse del lugar, él le enviaría algunas de sus cosas luego, el mayordomo le rodeo con los brazos antes de dejarle partir con su motocicleta yendo al lugar que por ahora sería su hogar.

No era un barrio bueno en especial seguro o bonito pero quedaba cerca del orfanato, perfecto para el pelirrojo, además de que en el piso de abajo había una panadería que seguro le llamaría a comer más de una vez, camino por una escalerilla a prisa dejando su motocicleta muy escondida y abrió la puerta del viejo edificio. Subió con su mochila hasta la puerta algo gastada del pelirrojo y golpeo levemente antes de esperar un momento, escucho un tropezón y una voz antes de que la puerta se abriera dejando ver a una despeinada mujer, ojos de un tono castaño y cabello negro con flequillo amarrado en un bollo y gafas, sonrió animada antes de invitarle a entrar. Miro algo curioso, tenían unos muebles algo antiguos, una mesa con una taza de té, la cocina pequeña y un angosto pasillo que iba hasta las habitaciones y el baño, ella le invito que se pusiera cómodo antes de prepararle una taza de té caliente.

-¿Dónde está Colín?

-el salió a traer comida china para que tuviéramos una cena de bienvenida-dijo riendo- hablo todo el día de su querido amigo

-ya veo-dijo antes de dar un sorbo

-espero que no te moleste dormir con Colín, conseguimos una cama para que estuvieras cómodo

-se ven apretados

-no para nada, tenemos los metros exactos para los tres-dijo riendo

-soy Damian

-oh lo sé-dijo sonriente antes de mirarle- soy Rory Blair… digo Lorelei pero… es mejor Rory

-Rory…-susurro

La contemplo un momento, en su mente era muy linda para su compañero ¿Cómo es que había llegado aquí? Colín siempre dijo que su sueño al salir del hogar era vivir solo, luego de estar atrapado tanto tiempo con un montón de gente todos los días realmente apreciaba la soledad pero ¿qué de la nada haya traído a una mujer a vivir con él? Ella dio un suspiro antes de volver a su taza mientras tenía la televisión encendida mirándole de vez en cuando, miro sus manos, uñas cortas y sin pintar, las manos eran pálidas y se veían suaves.

-trabajas en la panadería que esta abajo

-dicen que él es el mejor detective del mundo-le mira- pero parece que tú eres mejor, Robin

Le dejo helado ¿acaso ella sabía su secreto todo este tiempo? le miro algo incrédula pero sabía que el bocazas de Abuse había dicho su secreto, frunció levemente el ceño antes de escuchar la puerta abrirse y ver a su amigo cargado de bolsas para comer, le miro con una sonrisa pero el seguía con su ceño fruncido ¿Cómo había sido capaz de contar su secreto?

La mujer le miraba de reojo, algo curiosa mientras el evitaba la mirada, jamás alguien aparte de su círculo cercano sabia su secreto y ahora ella, una extraña sabía que él era Robin y probablemente el bocazas había contado todo, se sentía inseguro y extraño, ella finalmente suspiro y agarro su mano.

-ahora vamos a vivir juntos, Dami… tienes que confiar en mi

El miro sorprendido y se sonrojo, la pequeña mano era muy cálida, ella le sonrió alegre pero Colín quito la mano de la mujer de la del pelinegro antes de besarla levemente mientras ella lanzaba una risita pegajosa. Robin finalmente se relajó y la mujer tomo un par de cosas antes de irse a trabajar en la panadería en su turno nocturno. Beso la frente del pelirrojo y luego del pelinegro antes de irse con una sonrisa corriendo escaleras a bajos.

-¿acaso no es una dulce chica?

-demasiado-dijo antes de dar otro sorbo

-¿de qué hablas?

-bocazas-dijo con un bufido

-¿bocazas?-dijo riendo- ella es mi compañera, quien me avisa de cualquier cosa, es mi Alfred por así decirlo-suspira- nos dejó un bocadillo para el patrullaje… -suspira-ella es de confianza, no tengas miedo, Damian

-¿Cómo llego hasta aquí?

-ella estaba en el orfanato un tiempo, trabajaba mucho, finalmente la echaron ya que era la edad y yo la recibí… es amable… cuando le sobra el dinero compra cosas en el orfanato… ellos le salvaron la vida ¿sabes?... llego moribunda al orfanato

-¿de dónde?

-no sabemos… nadie sabe, ella no habla de quien era antes… y por dios no la espíes

-no voy a espiarla-dijo tomando su teléfono- Alfred… busca información de Lorelei Blair

-¡Dijiste que no ibas a espiaras!-

-no la estoy espiando…estoy investigando, esto es serio

-¿para cuándo lo necesita, amo Damian?

-pronto… solo que pase desapercibido

-no hagas caso, Alfred-dijo el pelirrojo gritando tratando de quitarle el teléfono

-¿sucede algo, amo Damian? el joven Colín se ve algo… preocupado por su pedido

-no hagas caso a Wilkes-dijo antes de cortar- necesito saber quién es ella

-¿Por qué?

-porque hay algo extraño en ella

Luego de una absurda discusión con su amigo se preparó para salir, el pelirrojo que seguía molestándole por investigar su querida compañera mientras que el pelinegro solo se dedicó a mirar su querida cuidad, lo único que le quedaba del murciélago, ya no quería acercarse ni saber nada mas de eso, solo de Alfred y quizás de alguno que otro hermano.

El pelinegro miro su edificio… bueno el de su padre, iluminado en medio dela cuidad, cada noche le gustaba mirarlo, el imperio que algún día seria suyo ahora parecía tan lejano y distante, dio un largo suspiro antes de ver a su amigo llegar a dejarle la merienda antes de irse a casa a descansar ya que temprano por la mañana debía llegar a trabajar. No le dijo mucho y encontró una nota dentro de aquella bolsa castaña con una cara contenta y un "buena noche" Busco dentro un Sándwich abundante, dio un mordisco y se sonrojo levemente, tenía hambre y estaba delicioso, dio otro mordida agradecido mientras en su ojos solo se reflejaba el brillo de Enterprise.


	2. Chapter 2

La mujer entro por la puerta dando un bostezo dejando su bolso junto a la puerta, se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda, se volvió al sillón para ver al pelinegro sin la parte superior de su traje tratando de limpiarse una herida en la espalda. Se sonrojo de inmediato tratando de desviar la mirada pero necesitaba ayuda, en silencio se movió para quitarle el algodón y con un suave empujo moverle y quitarle el exceso de sangre en su heridas

-¿fue divertido?

-bastante… necesitaba una noche así

-bueno era la noche de navidad-dijo riendo- obviamente venia para ser divertido… ¿Dónde está Colín?

\- había una actividad en el orfanato

\- tus heridas no necesitan puntos

-¿eres doctora?

-bueno… cuando tienes heridas aprendes a curarlas

-¿Por qué tendrías heridas?

-ya sabes… a veces… tienes heridas-dijo desviando la mirada antes de pegarle un parche-¿tienes hambre?-se levanta aprisa- ¿Qué tal comer algo?... traje un pan delicioso-dijo emocionada

-Rory…

Le llamo pero ella hizo caso omiso a lo dicho por el pelinegro, solo siguió moviéndose a prisa para preparar un suntuoso desayuno para la mañana de navidad. Él se levantó lleno de parches y cortadas, se vistió para preparar su pequeña mesa donde comían y se sentaron ambos viendo viejas películas de navidad algo apartado sin decir mucho. Él le miraba de reojo mientras ella evitaba la mirada penetrante de los ojos verdes que le ponían nerviosa. Iba a tomar el último panecillo pero el pelinegro detuvo su cálida mano, lo tomo y lo partió a la mitad antes de darle el trozo, un panecillo dulce cubierto de glaseado verde y rojo

-ya lo sabes…

-no quiero creer lo que leí… prefiero saberlo de ti

-pues… si es verdad, ellos iban a cortarme y vender mis órganos-sonríe tristemente- denuncie muchas veces a la policía pero escucharlo parece muy inverosímil ¿no? escape y llegue al orfanato pero solo me puse a trabajar, ahí conocí a Colín

-¿tus padres?

-me olvidaron igual que yo a ellos-dijo desviando la mirada- yo siempre serví para algo según ellos, sangre, cabello… medula ósea, óvulos… cosas así hasta que decidieron que ya no daba más y vender todo era lo mejor… hay pocas formar en que puedes salvar todos los órganos

-mercado negro… ¿estás bien?

-si-sonríe-decidí que haría lo que quisiera, era lo mejor… por eso aunque sea hago pan en la noche, porque realmente me gusta hacerlo-dijo riendo

-lamento lo que te paso, Rory

-no… descuida-sonríe- ¿se lo dijiste?

-espió mi archivo

-está bien-dijo riendo antes de abrazarse las piernas

-está helando-se levanta y toma una manta antes de cubrirla

Ella en silencio se acercó hasta él y le rodeo con los brazos suavemente para no tocar las heridas y se apoyó en su pecho cubriéndole con parte de la manta, él se sonrojo de inmediato antes de deslizar sus brazos hacia ella, aquel cuerpo caliente le hacia sentir tranquilo y en paz, esa mañana de navidad quizás fue la mejor que tubo, era de aquellas pocas veces que olvidaba su pasado y solo podía pensar en el momento que vivía

-podrían hacer eso en la habitación –dijo el pelirrojo al entrar

-Colín…-dijo adormilada-¿Qué tal el orfanato?

-mucho regalos de parte de tu padre, Damian

-es normal-dijo levemente sonrojado- voy a darme una ducha –dijo al levantarse

-creo que necesitas una helada ¡para calmar los ánimos!

-Colín-dijo ella co el ceño fruncido

-oh vamos-dijo riendo-solo lo estoy molestando- besa su frente- les he traído presentes

-espera que él se bañe ¿tienes hambre?

El afirmo contento antes de que ella le trajera algo de comer, en el pequeño árbol de navidad escasamente decorado que tenían, estaban los regalos de la mujer y ahora los mal envueltos del pelirrojo. Este se sentó un momento frente a su árbol de navidad y encendió las luces de colores del árbol que iluminaron momentáneamente el lugar cuando de la nada se apagaron todas las luces de golpe. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño molesto, de nuevo algo en su departamento había hecho corte y no tendrían luz varias horas, quizás hasta mañana, dio un resoplido enojado hasta que la mujer le llevo una vela para que se quedara tranquilo con una caja de fósforos. Pronto apareció el pelinegro algo sorprendido de ver el lugar a oscuras, ya que aparte del corte de luz los demás edificios cubrían la poca luz natural que pudiera entrar. La mujer luego de servir algo de comida al pelirrojo repartió chocolate caliente entre sus amigos y se sentaron en el suelo cubierto de mantas esperando para repartir sus regalos. La mujer había tejido incesantemente una bufanda roja para el pelinegro y una verde para el pelirrojo que se la puso de inmediato. El pelirrojo entrego sus regalos ansioso por saber la reacción, para Damian un viejo libre de Sherlock Holmes y para la mujer un libro especializado de panes y bollos al que solo respondió animada. Ambos miraron al pelinegro y este dio un suspiro antes de entregarle un sobre a cada uno, el cual miraron algo dudosos antes de abrirlo y ver una llave

-¿es la llave de tu corazón?-dijo el pelirrojo burlón

-no gran idiota, bueno esto es solo simbólico, en realidad no necesitarían una llave, idiota… es la llave de la nueva casa

-¿Qué?

-quiero que se muden conmigo… mañana

-¿m-mudarnos?-dijo ella sorprendida-¿A dónde?

-al centro de Gotham-dijo el tranquilo mirando el libro- necesitan un buen lugar y han sido amables conmigo

-¿seguro que no quieres… vivir solo?-pregunto ella

-no Rory-le mira- no quiero

-que intenso-dijo en un suspiro- bueno… vamos a celebrar-dijo sonriente-¿Qué tal si vamos a comer?

Se prepararon para salir, por ser navidad estaba repleto de personas por todos lados en Gotham así que el pelinegro movió algunos de los hilos como hijo de Bruce Wayne y les consiguió mesa en un lugar en una parte más reservada de este, lleno de manjares y bebidas burbujeantes. Ambos relataban algunas de sus historias a la mujer que sonreía y escuchaba emocionada cada palabra que salía de los labios de los vigilantes que no se reservaron ni una sola palabra para ella. El pelirrojo se había levantado al baño un momento mientras la mujer miraba las burbujas de su copa en la luz de las lámparas

-¿Qué te pasa?

-jamás había venido un lugar así ¿sabes?... es bonito-sonríe

-acostúmbrate… me gusta venir aquí y no quiero venir solo

-no tienes por qué estar solo-dijo con una sonrisa antes de tomar su mano-nosotros estaremos contigo

-¿por qué siempre tomas mi mano?

-tus manos son cálidas

-siempre están frías-dijo el desviando la mirada- a diferencia de las tuyas

-para mí son cálidas a pesar de que estén astilladas… heridas-la aprieta levemente

-Rory-dijo antes de alzar su mano hasta él y acercársela a su nariz rosándola delicadamente con sus labios- tus manos siempre huelen a levadura… me recuerdan las manzana y sidra además de un poco de canela que ocultas en ti

-no te diré donde-dijo riendo

Separo lentamente su mano de su boca y la soltó rápidamente apenas vio que se acercaba alguien, cualquier escandalo parecían incensario en su celebración, incluso la de su amigo parecía bastante molesto así que solo aparto la mirada de aquellos ojos castaño mientras ella estaba sonriente.

Apenas llego el pelirrojo se levantaron para volver a casa y encontrarse con una incesante lluvia, hoy simplemente sería una mala noche para cazar pero una buena para preparar sus cosas para la mudanza. Empaquetaron todas sus pertenencias ya que en la mañana pasaría un camión para llevarse todo, claro que guardaban todo a oscuras ya que la luz aun no volvía, pero tanto el pelinegro como el pelirrojo usaron sus antifaces con la visión nocturna mientras la mujer chocaba de vez en cuando. El pelinegro la miro un momento antes de buscar uno de sus antifaces y se lo puso a la mujer que estaba asombrada que este mismo se ajustara a sus ojos, dejando sus lentes sobre una repisa, le miro emocionada mientras apagaba las velas y se metía en los cuartos buscando que guardar ante la mirada del pelinegro con una leve sonrisa, era una verdadera niña junto con su amigo


	3. Chapter 3

La mujer dio un suspiro luego de subir la última caja al último piso del lujoso edificio que ahora residirían ella, el pelinegro y su amigo pelirrojo. Tan drástico fue el cambio incluso él le había dicho que buscara un trabajo más cerca de casa lo cual podía esperar hasta luego de año nuevo mientras que el pelirrojo se tomó ese día para acomodarse en su nuevo cuarto. El pelinegro movía cajas de allá para acá, todo era muy espacioso y ya tenían algunos muebles que seguramente el mayordomo había traído para hacerlo más acogedor. Ya por la noche el pelinegro reviso que su amigo tuviera algo ordenado en su propia habitación pero se había caído rendido acomodando sus sabanas, dio unos pasos hasta la habitación de la mujer donde ella estaba mirando por sus enormes ventanas las cuidad llena de brillos destellantes de los edificios que ahora ya no parecían tan altos y ya no les cubrían la luz del sol. Se acercó hasta ella y se quedó a su lado en silencio observando

-es bonita

-no muchos dicen eso

-lo sé-sonríe-tú lo dirías ¿no?

-si… Colín esta durmiendo

-lo escucho roncar-dijo riendo-¿Qué sucede?

-¿por qué?

-estas nostálgico-suspira- lo veo en tus ojos-dijo tomando su rostro- siéntate y relájate… traeré un poco de chocolate caliente

-¿tenemos chocolate caliente?

-oh si… le dije a Alfred que te gustaba así que compro para nosotros

La mujer no tardó en llegar con dos tazas a la oscuridad de la habitación donde solo gracias a la ventana dejaban entrar un poco de luz debido a la despierta noche, en silencio se movió a su lado y le entrego la taza, tenía unos pequeños malvaviscos flotando, dio un sorbo antes de mirarla, estaba con su mirada perdida en la cuidad sujetando con sus pequeñas manos la taza

-mi padre tiene otro hijo

-¿Qué?-le miro sorprendida

-digo… alguien por error entrego su muestra a una mujer y ella ha tenido un hijo hombre… igual a padre

-igual a ti ¿no?

-mis ojos son azules-dijo a prisa- son lentes de contacto-dijo al quitárselos dejándolos en una pequeña cajita- son de mi padre… pero para esta farsa deben ser verde como mi madre

-son tuyos-sonríe- son bonitos… bueno ¿te molesta el error?

-me molesta que esa muestra siguió a pesar de tenerme a mi ahí… ¿acaso no fui suficiente su hijo?

-quizás lo olvido

-él no es los que olvida cosas, Rory-dijo agarrado su mano- ni siquiera me dio su nombre, no me considero su hijo… me adopto como a los otros-aparta la taza-¿es por qué Talia es mi madre?

-no lo sé-dijo dejando su taza en la mesita de noche- es un idiota-agarra su mano- que él no te reconozca… tu que has servido a su lado desde los 10 años… me parece que es un real idiota, Damian… no te merece para nada

-me encargo de toda la división tecnológica y hago que Enterprise sigua siendo rentable-aprieta su mano- protejo esta cuidad… y aun así no soy suficiente como el… con solo 6 años ya parece más que yo

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Mcggins

-Dami…

-Terrence

-Terry-sonríe- es tu hermano Damian, igual que las otras aves… eres un hermano mayor-sonríe- tienes apenas 17 y ya manejas una empresa… no esperes el orgullo de tu padre… ten el tuyo propio… y si te sirve de algo… yo estoy orgullosa de ti

Se acercó a ella instintivamente y el rodeo con sus brazos apretándola, escondiéndose en el pecho de ella, jamás se había refugiado así en los brazos de alguien, se sentía cálido y acogedor. Pero debía separarse así que la soltó pero ella con un ágil movimiento le empujo y se acostó a su lado aun rodeándole con sus brazos, acariciando suavemente su cabello y sus brazos mientras el solo mantenía sus manos en su pequeña espalda. Inspiro fuertemente y dio un soplido haciendo reír a la mujer, ahora exactamente que aquel palito de canela que escondía en su ropa estaba cerca de su pecho y ahora que estaba ahí podía sentirlo aún más intensamente, le agrava aquel aromático olor, le recordaba a unas galletas que hacia Alfred, a la navidad en la mansión y juguetear con Titus… Cada vez que pensaba en casa recordaba a sus animales escondidos ahí… quizás sería bueno dejar a Bat-Cow en una granja y traer a su perro y a su gato a vivir con él pero no tendrían las comodidades de la mansión. Miro a la mujer un momento y ella tenía los ojos cerrados con la respiración tranquila aun apretándole para que no se alejara.

El pelinegro dio un salto asustado, había tenido una pesadilla, otra vez, ahora parecía que sus dos amigos morían de forma terrible y su vieja parte Al Ghul era el responsable de atroces crímenes, pero a la que más había torturado frente a sus ojos era a la dama que con aquellos ojos castaños dejaba ver decepcione n ellos. Le costó recuperar la respiración hasta que finalmente se levantó y camino hasta la cocina donde la mujer estaba amasando emocionada, levanto la vista para encontrarlo y soltó una sonrisa, dejo su tarea un momento y se acercó silencio hasta su mejilla y la beso suavemente provocando un sonrojo, a lo siguiente que escucharon fue el sonido de la puerta para ver a alguien… que sinceramente ninguno de los dos pensó ver

-¿padre?

-pensé que vivías con Colín Wilkes-dijo el

-ella también es mi compañera

-lo siento, señor… los dejare solos-dijo dejando su delante- estaré adentro, Damian

El mayor se sentó en el sofá mientras su hijo preparaba café, miro la masa de la mujer que comenzaba a creársele una costra seca sobre esta, así que la cubrió rápidamente con un tazón como lo había visto otras veces hacerlo, sirvió dos tazas de café y tomo unos panecillos cubiertos por un glaseado blanquecino. Dejo todo sobre una pequeña mesita que tenían delante del sofá y se sentó apretando su taza de café, había tomado la taza de la mujer por equivocación que tenía el dibujo de unas flores, su padre deslizo una sonrisa antes de tomar un panecillo y dar un mordida

-es muy buena

-¿Cómo sabes que fue ella?

-estaba haciendo pan ahora ¿no?... tiene dones para esto

-no viniste para esto, padre

-¿Cuándo piensas volver a casa?

-esta es mi casa ahora… con Rory y Colín

-¿Rory?

-Lorelei -dijo desviando la mirada- ella nos cuida bien y es bueno para mí tener un compañero como Wilkes

-¿y Titus y Alfred?

-los traeré… aun pienso sobre Bat-Cow

-déjala en casa… pero ellos te extrañan, Damian… sería bueno que fueras a cenar a casa al menos una vez

\- los iré a buscar pronto

-¿ella es quien mandaste a Alfred a investigar?... él no me dijo… vi los registros antes que te lo entregara

-solo fue curiosidad… ella lo sabe

-ten cuidado –le sujeta el hombro-¿estás bien?

-¿Cómo está el?... Terrence, padre…

-está muy bien… es extraño tener un hijo ya a esta edad… fue a verme la semana pasada, es un niño bastante astuto, le gustan mucho tus cuadros, espero no te moleste que se haya llevado uno que estaba guardado en el ático

-está bien… estaban acumulando polvo

-¿Qué es este nuevo interés?

\- es mi hermano… quiera o no, lo mínimo que puedo haces es preguntar por el ¿Acaso no harías lo mismo?

El asintió, tomo un último pastelillo y un sorbo de su café antes de irse, miro la casa un momento y a su hijo que parecía tener una extraña tranquilidad sobre el a pesar de la situación. El pelinegro dio un suspiro cansado para caer en el sofá, al menos había podido decir una palabra, eso ya era algo… había pensado mientras abraza a la mujer que le niño no tenía la culpa, era material de ser un Robin algún día y debía ser tan bueno como el, al menos para no arruinar su legado. La mujer salió de la habitación caminando cuidadosamente para verlo sentado en el sofá con su taza de café en las manos y con la boca levemente manchada de glaseado blanco, ella se acercó y con la manga de su sweater limpio ligeramente

-me acompañarías… a buscar a Alfred y Titus

-claro que si-sonrie


	4. Chapter 4

Quizás era de las primeras veces que la veía con vestido luego de unas semanas de vivir con ella, a veces olvidaba que era una chica pero este día, en este momento ella se había esmerado en recordárselo, tenía un vestido negro que delineaba su figura, seguro que regalo de Alfred a ella ya que siempre le daba un poco de pan que en la mansión Wayne disfrutaban. Robin se habían acostumbrado a pasar bastante de su tiempo junto a la mujer, ya que por el momento el único que salía a trabajar era el pelirrojo que ahora salía en su motocicleta y tenía mucho más que enseñar gracias a la vasta colección de libros del pelinegro.

Bajaron por el ascensor en silencio, el agarro su mano cuando se detuvo y se movieron silenciosos hasta un auto negro que les esperaba, la mujer miro curiosa para ver que delante estaba Alfred, respiro tranquila cuando de repente volvió a la ventana y vio que una persona apuntaba con un lente de cámara hacia el auto, el pelinegro la llamo y ella se volvió cuando disparo el flash. Quedo un poco sorprendía pero su amigo parecía bastante calmado por la situación así que no presto mucha importancia. Cuando llegaron inmediatamente apareció el gran danés que corrió a prisa saltando sobre la mujer que cayó al suelo entre sonrisas y lamidas, el pelinegro le llamo la atención y se puso más tranquilo, se acercó a ella y le ayudo a levantarse ante la atenta mirada de su hermano mayor

-tú debes ser la bella mujer que encanto a mi hermano ¿no?

-deja de decir tonterías, Grayson-dijo el menor- vamos adentro Rory

-¿Rory?-dijo sorprendido- antes de tomar la mano de la mujer y besarla-Lorelei Blair

-Richard Grayson –dijo ella con una leve sonrisa- bueno es un placer, conocerte al fin… he escuchado mucho de ti

-¿de mí?-dijo soltando una risita- bueno mientras mi hermano habla con Bruce podríamos charlar un poco

-cuidado Grayson-dijo el con el ceño fruncido-

-ve tranquilo, Dami-sonríe ella mirándole- yo me ocupare de Grayson

Dio un suspiro antes de caminar dentro, se apresuró hasta la oficina de su padre donde él le esperaba con una taza de té que Alfred ya había preparo, se acercó a la ventana para ver al niño sentado en el césped con el mayordomo, estaba leyendo un libro mientras el mayor le llevaba un bocadillo, desvió la mirada para ver a la mujer riendo colgada del brazo de su hermano mayor, dio un bufido molesto antes de notar que su padre estaba junto a él mirando la escena

-no te preocupes por ella

-no estoy preocupado

-ella no está mirando a Dick, está enfocado mirando Terry

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-su mirada poco se aparta, solo de repente mira a Dick… aprendió algunas cosas de ti ¿no?

-lee mucho ahora que no está trabajando

-¿Por qué no trabaja?

-aún quedan muchas cosas que acomodar en casa y Colín no dejara su trabajo para nada, tampoco queremos que lo haga… ella está ayudando a acomodar la cueva nueva y estoy pensando seriamente pedirle que me ayude por las noches, es bastante inteligente

-¿es la única razón?

-¿de qué cosa?

-tenerla en casa… ella es especial Damian, puedo notarlo en kilómetros que es más que tu compañera, más que tu amiga y más que una compañera de departamento

-no creo que es el momento para hablar de eso-dijo levemente sonrojado- voy a ir por ellos y volveremos a casa

Dejo la taza de lado y bajo por las escaleras para ver a la mujer sentada junto a su hermano pequeño comiendo galletas y dulces mirando un libro de animales, Grayson mientras estaba sentado con una bolsa de hielo entre las piernas mientras el mayordomo le daba algunas pastillas para el dolor. La mujer indicaba algunas cosas, reía y hablaba animada con el pequeño, la pelinegra levanto la mirada y le sonrió, con su mano indico que se acercara, obedeció silencioso y apenas el pequeño se volvió a verlo corrió hasta su lado, tomo su mano a prisa y la tiro hasta donde estaba la mujer y le mostro una fotografía de un tigre

-al parecer el gusto por animales es de hermanos

-¿es cierto que la vaca se quedara?-hablo emocionado- mi madre no me deja tener animales en casa-dijo en un puchero

-se quedara, luego cuando quieras tener uno tráelo aquí, seguro Alfred no le molestara

-¿vendrás a verme después?-dijo el curioso-papá dice que eres muy bueno luchando y ahí unos brabucones que me molestan en clases

-claro… pero parece que ya viste algo de Rory ¿no?

-ella dejo a Dick en el suelo-dijo riendo- la próxima vez tráela también, hermano

Las palabras le dejaron algo sorprendido, jamás había pensado llamar a Terry su hermano, ni siquiera con Grayson le gustaba mucho usar esa palabra, pero ambos lo eran quisiera o no. Luego de unos minutos se despidió de su familia y se fue en silencio con su perro y su gato junto con la mujer hasta el departamento, se sentó en el sofá con la respiración pesada, se lanzó para atrás y dejo salir un sonoro suspiro, su perro se acomodó junto a el mientras que le gato se fue a caminar por las habitaciones. Pronto apareció la mujer con algunas galletas y chocolate caliente, se lanzó junto a él y entrego una taza antes de acomodarse en su hombro

-¿Qué te dijo tu padre?-dijo con una leve sonrisa

-me pregunto por ti… y yo le dije solo la verdad, no te preocupes… pero hablemos lo que importa-dijo con una leve sonrisa antes de mirarle- ¿qué sucedió con Grayson?… detalles

-detalles-dijo riendo- bueno pensé que podía distraerlo un poco ya sabes… quería saber de Terry o si algo pasaba, pero solo insinuó que tú y yo teníamos algo… y luego me dijo "ya sabes, tú no eres su tipo, él es mas de chicas como Katana o Supergirl" y yo realmente me sentí… menospreciada-dijo con el ceño fruncido- fue muy molesto y yo solo le golpee… lo siento Dami

-no te disculpes-sonríe mirándole- lo hiciste bien Rory

-¿seguro? Pareces muy emocionado por golpear a Grayson

-me sorprende que tú lo hagas… ya sabes… no eres de las chicas golpeadoras

-¿Qué? ¿acaso no crees que podría? ¿No crees que podría golpear a nadie al defenderme? ¿Acaso no podría ser un vigilante?

\- Rory no dije eso, solo tu… ya sabes

-¿ya sabes?-dijo levantándose molesta -¿acaso no crees que podría defenderme si algo pasara?

-sabes que estoy para eso, no necesitas defenderte-sonríe levemente- ese es mi trabajo

-¿acaso crees que soy una niñita indefensa? ¿Solo soy una carga o una criada? ¿Acaso sirvo solo para complacer tus necesidades?

-¿me perdí de algo?-dijo Colín al entrar

-¡¿acaso crees que no puedo defenderme?!-dijo ella molesta

-¿es a mí?-dijo el pelirrojo- pues sabes que no tienes que hacerlo, nosotros te cuidaremos

La mujer le miro molesta a ambos y dio grandes zancadas se fue a la habitación donde cerro con fuerza la puerta, alzo la vista y miro al gato acostado en su cama, dio un suspiro y se sentó a su lado acariciándolo mientras dejaba salir palabras de su boca con el ceño fruncido, tal como si siguiera discutiendo en la sala.

El pelinegro miro a su amigo y el lanzo un suspiro antes de lanzare junto al pelinegro y tomar la taza de la mujer, dio un largo sorbo y soltó un sonoro suspiro antes de mirarle y tener una leve sonrisa, el pelinegro le miro extrañado

-tuve una cita

-¿no deberías buscar a Rory?-dijo el pelinegro

-dejémosle un minuto ella necesita calmar los ánimos…-suspira y sonríe-ni te lo imaginas quien es…

-Nell Little-dijeron al unísono

-oh diablos-dijo el pelirrojo con un puchero -al menos déjame sorprenderte

-la Batgirl de nuestra generación-dijo en un suspiro-ella está bien

-bueno ahora Rory

-cree que no necesita nuestra ayuda

-¿enserio piensas decirle eso?-el pelinegro le mira confuso- a una chica, menos como Rory, no se le dices que ella se equivocó ¿acaso eres idiota, Damian?- niega con la cabeza- pues lo eres con las chicas… lo que vas a hacer es ir por Rory y decirle "creo que tú eres fuerte para defenderte por ti sola"-dijo imitándole

-ok-suspira- ¿vas a ver a Little esta noche?

-oh vamos… ¡deja algo de incógnita!

El pelinegro camino hasta la habitación y golpe un par de veces la puerta pero ella no respondía nada, espero un poco luego de insistir e insistir hasta que finalmente con un empujo abrió la puerta y vio que dentro de la habitación no había nadie más que su gato, busco en su cajón un regalo que le había hecho a la mujer, un antifaz de emergencia y este había desaparecido.


	5. Chapter 5

Corrió sobre los tejados, balanceándose por aquí y por haya buscado a la mujer, podía estar en cualquier lado, así que no se detendría por nada en buscarla, pero mantendría todo en calma hasta por lo menos las primeras horas, no quería que para la Batfamilia ella pareciera una irresponsable y alocada chica, pero tampoco quería decirle a su amigo que lo había arruinado con ella.

Siguió saltando hasta que la vio golpeando algunos ladrones con los bastones de Nightwing que le había regalado hace unos años, salto junto a ella y detuvo a uno que iba a golpearle la espalda cuando todos estuvieron en el suelo, la agarro abrazándole y lanzo una cuerda para subir a una azotea, ella estaba con la respiración agitada, se lanzó al piso y se quitó la capucha de su polerón, alzo la vista y le miro un poco sonrojada. No dijo nada, la quedo mirando un momento antes de volver a agarrarla entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta el departamento

La dejo caer delicadamente sobre la cama antes de quitarle el antifaz y quitarse el suyo, le ayudo a quitarse el polerón y miro sus manos, estaban algo dañadas más uno que otro corte en su rostro, busco el botiquín y en silencio atendió las heridas de la mujer que había hecho esa noche. La mujer no le quito los ojos de encima, estaba avergonzada por su arrebato pero no quería dar su brazo a torcer frente a él, quería que le mirara y le dijera algo pero el solo se quedó pendiente de sus heridas. Cuando termino su tarea él le busco uno de sus pijamas, el que más le gustaba a ella, un camisón celeste de mangas largas con una oveja esponjosa en el pecho, salió del lugar mientras ella apresurada se quitó un poco el sudor con una rápida ducha tratando de no dañar tanto sus vendajes a pesar de ser aprueba de agua, se vistió rápido y él ya le esperaba sin su traje y con una taza de té con un bocadillo, tal y como lo hacia ella cada noche para él y su amigo.

Ella se sentó y tomo la taza desviando la mirada, dando silenciosas mordidas a un croissant que ella misma había preparado temprano mientras el acariciaba al gato que ya seguramente no se marcharía del lugar, ella dejo su taza de lado y le miro

-¿Colín?

-se fue con Little hace unas horas… olvidemos que llegue temprano esta noche, Rory

-tienes razón

-Rory

-vas a decirme que soy una idiota ¿no? Irresponsable e imprudente y que no puedo hacer nada sola

Antes de que ella continuara se acercó rápido hasta ella y le rodeo con los brazos acallando cualquier palabra que pudiera decirle, primero trato de pelear con el pero era imposible que pudiera hacerle daño, no quería ni siquiera apartarlo demasiado fuerte así que se dejó caer en aquel abrazo

-nunca pensé que no podrías hacerlo sola, ahora que te vi en acción sé que estas lista para lo que sea pero-la aprieta levemente- simplemente no quiero que lo hagas

-¿Qué?-le mira sorprendida

-no quiero que estés en peligro… no quiero que tengas que defenderte sola-le toma el rostro- quiero ser yo quien te salve y aunque Wilkes diga que él también se arriesgaría por ti… solo yo quiero hacerlo

-Dami… ¿Por qué me dices esto?-le mira -¿acaso son las pesadillas?

-son más que eso, Rory-dijo sonrojado- lo que quiero decir… Rory

-Dami-dijo mirándole dudosa- solo soy yo

-exactamente…

Se acercó a ella silenciosamente, la agarro delicadamente de su cuello y con la otra mano atrajo todo su cuerpo hasta el suyo, rozo sus labios con los de ella, tenía sus ojos pegado en los suyos hasta que finalmente cayo en su hechizo y los cerro, dejándose llevar por las caricias del pelinegro. Ella movió sus brazos para abrazarlo para acercarse más a él, rodeándole por el cuello mientras el acariciaba lentamente su espalda, el aire comenzó a faltarles y se separaron, la mujer estaba sonrojada y avergonzada cubriéndose el rostro mientras el solo se lanzó a la cama con una sonrisa, al fin había podía saber el sabor de aquella pequeña boca y como siempre supuso sabia a chocolate

-l-lo siento-dijo ella

-¿Por qué?

-no quería… obligarte-dijo abrazándose las piernas- yo digo… bueno deberías… ir a patrullar

-¿enserio?-le toma la mano- ¿realmente quieres que me vaya?

-¿de verdad vas a preguntarme eso?-dijo riendo-¿y tu padre?

-esta noche te la estoy dando Rory, lejos de Batman… lejos de Wilkes… de trabajar y de todas las posibles distracciones… ¿quieres que me vaya?

La mujer le miro un momento, su mente se llenó de pensamientos pero tenerlo ahí para ella, solo para ella por una noche ¿Cuándo se volvería a repetir esta oportunidad? Quizás… nunca.

Se acercó avergonzada y tímida, lo empujo ligeramente para estar sobre él, le miro sonrojada y se acercó hasta él, hipnotizada por aquellos ojos azules, sus verdaderos ojos. El sonrió levemente antes de volver a juntar sus labios con los de la mujer, se apresuró a abrazarla y acariciarla ahora sin reparo mientras ella estaba nerviosa tratando de seguirle el ritmo, entre sus pensamientos y lo que hacía todo parecía muy rápido hasta que el susurro su nombre

-tus manos siempre están cálidas-dijo deteniéndose-¿estás bien? Tienes esa cara extraña cuando no sabes que hacer

-no quiero… que tengas problemas por mi culpa

-no lo tendré -sonríe levemente- siempre te preocupas por mi

-claro que sí tonto, te amo después de todo-dijo antes de cubrirse la boca

-Rory-sonríe levemente- ¿acaso era necesario decírtelo para que te des cuenta?

-claro que si-dijo con un puchero

-ok…-suspira- te amo Lorelei Blair

-que romántico-dijo riendo-¿seguro que está todo bien?

-Gotham no desaparecerá si Robin no aparece, Rory

La mañana siguiente, el pelirrojo entro tarareando una pegajosa canción y se sorprendió al no ver a nadie despierto, quizás una noche larga les había dejado dormir más de la cuenta así que se dirigió a la cocina y vio que la mujer había hecho croissant así que sonrió antes de encender la cafetera y comenzó a comer uno de chocolate antes de caminar a su habitación. Pasó por el pasillo para ver la habitación de la mujer, pero se detuvo de golpe y dio atrás unos pasos para ver a la mujer abrazando fuertemente al pelinegro mientras miraba el techo con una leve sonrisa, desvió la mirada hasta su amigo y frunció el ceño

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-esta es mi casa también… al menos podrían cerrar la puerta

-cállate Wilkes… dime como diablos me levanto

-solo muévete lentamente ¿acaso es tu primera chica?

-¿realmente vas a preguntarme eso?

-te pareces a tu padre así que… supongo que fue un poco tonto-dijo con una leve sonrisa- solo lentamente, Robin

El pelirrojo cerró la puerta y al fin pudo moverse con algo de comodidad, lentamente se deslizo de los brazos de la mujer, dormir mucho no era su fuerte así que se levantó y se vistió antes de salir a la cocina para servir una taza de café para él y su amigo, saco los croissant del refrigerador y se sentó en el sofá para saber algo de lo que había sucedido anoche. Si bien le dijo a la mujer que estaba bien realmente le importaba lo que podía suceder, pero nada fuera de lo común así que al fin pego un respiro de tranquilidad. El pelirrojo apareció rápido ya listo para ir a trabajar pero no sin antes un sorbo de café

-así que…

-¿y tú?

-tu sabes… nadie se resiste a un pelirrojo-dijo sonriente- seguro Grayson te dijo lo mismo de Babs

-ni lo digas-suspira- ¿Qué se supone que pasara ahora?

-lo que ustedes quieran ¿no?... solo no le digas nada a tu padre

-¿y que se supone que le diga? "no solo no fui a patrullar por que dormí con una chica anoche" no le diré nada… no importa realmente

-a veces sinceramente… deseo patearte el trasero, Damian-suspira- pero ese no es mi trabajo ¿o sí?...

-¿de qué hablas?

-pensé que Rory era importante, Damian… no "una chica"

-no dije eso

-oh amigo-deja su taza de lado- fue justo lo que dijiste-se levanta- mira yo no me meteré en lo que hagas pero si le dañas un pelo a Rory no me importara romperte unos huesos

-no quise decir eso Wilkes, pero padre está acostumbrada al excentricismo, incluso Grayson y Drake han estado con vigilantes y meta humanas, algunas amazonas… Rory es solo una humana-desvía la mirada- pero no puedo enfocarme en esto ahora, tengo que ir a Enterprise ahora… padre me dejo la dirección

-como quieras-dijo antes de irse-solo piensa lo que estás haciendo, Damian


	6. Chapter 6

La mujer se quedó en la cama y dio un suspiro, quizás todo ese romance aquellos besos y caricias habían sido un sueño, quizás solo había sido un desahogo que él había tenido con ella, todas esas palabras solo fueron para que ella accediera. Escucho unos pasos acercarse así que volvió a recostarse como si durmiera, si le daba al menos un beso en la cabeza ella quedaría más tranquilo pero si no, todo se acabaría. El pelinegro entro y miro el desastre un segundo para buscar por el lugar su teléfono, estaba cerca de la mujer, la miro un momento y se fue del lugar en silencio, era mejor no tocarla así no despertaría, pero apenas desapareció por la puerta ella apretó los ojos dejando salir unas lágrimas.

El pelirrojo miro por la ventana, comenzaba a llover así que todas las cosas que planeaba ese día para los niños tendrían que hacerlo dentro del salón o del gimnasio, busco entre su maletín un pendrive donde tenía algunas películas, eso sería bueno junto a la merienda así que acomodo a todos en el piso de alfombra, repartió algunas mantas preparándolos para la película. Escucho su teléfono sonar, contesto e inmediatamente dio un suspiro, era su amiga, miro a los niños antes de poner a prisa la película y les pidió un momento dejando al mayor de la clase a cargo. Salió a prisa para verla cubierta con la capucha de su chaqueta, la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a un despacho donde la única monja que estaba le pidió que cuidara a los niños un momento. Colgó la chaqueta de la mujer y se sentó con ella entregándole una taza de leche caliente

-¿nos escuchaste?-ella asiente- él no sabe expresarse

-me dijo que me amaba y esta mañana ni siquiera me dijo algo, solo se levantó y se fue como si fuera una cualquiera… solo una humana, Colín

-hablamos de Damian, él no te haría algo así, ustedes tiene algo especial Rory… ¿no?

-claro que no… el solo durmió las otras noches conmigo porque así no tenía pesadillas… solo soy una herramienta para el… necesito encontrar trabajo para no verlo en casa, no quiero verlo ¿sabes?

-lo entiendo Rory-dijo tomando su mano- sabes… necesitamos buenas personas como tú para ayudar, no es mucho pero

-lo que sea para salir de casa

-solo no te vayas ¿de acuerdo?

-no me iré -sonríe levemente- aun te tengo a ti… ¿Cómo esta Nell?

-ya sabes-sonríe levemente algo avergonzado- ella es increíble… deberías verla peleando, es realmente buena… realmente la amo-sonríe emocionado

-lo se… lo veo en tu rostro Colín-dijo con una leve sonrisa

La mujer pasaba casi todos sus días ahí, solo llegaba a casa silenciosa a bañarse y a vestirse, la deliciosa comida ya había desaparecido del refrigerador, el olor a canela que siempre inundaba el lugar tampoco estaba más. Todo se sentía frio y lejano para el pelinegro que permaneció sentado en el sillón, ahora sin su taza con algún líquido caliente y sin la mujer a su lado viendo una de las tontas películas románticas, solo habían pasado un par de semanas pero parecía tanto tiempo. Realmente quería verla pero no podía entrometerse en su trabajo y no podía faltar al suyo, Colín no le decía mucho aparte de que estaba bien y ella no contestaba jamás su teléfono a nadie. Solo esperaba pronto su noche libre para poder buscarla y hablar con ella.

La pelinegra estaba con los niños en una mañana nublada, mirando como corrían por el patio que tenían, se sentó en una banca mirándoles con una leve sonrisa cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, toco su brazo y extendió una dona. El pequeño pelinegro estaba mirando emocionado como todos los niños de diferentes edades corrían jugando con algunos balones o en los columpios

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo ella

-dijiste que vendrías con mi hermano a verme… ha pasado mucho tiempo y es aburrido sin ti

-¿él es aburrido sin mí?

-si… ¿acaso ya no están juntos?

-nunca hemos estado juntos, Terry ¿lo sabes?

-Grayson dijo que estaban peleado y habían terminado

-Grayson no sabe lo que habla, cariño… yo y Damian no estamos juntos, nunca lo hemos estado… iré a verte cuando tú quieras ¿de acuerdo? Solo pídele a Alfred que me llame ¿está bien? Nosotros seguimos siendo amigos aunque no hable con tu hermano

-deberías ir a verlo… tiene cara de idiota-dijo con un suspiro- anda todo el día serio y es aburrido, Rory

-creo que él está mejor sin mí que conmigo

-él está mal sin ti-dijo con el ceño fruncido antes de dar un bocado a su dona- él te necesita en casa

La mujer le miro apenada, no era culpa de Terry ni de Colín estar enojada con el pelinegro, tampoco de Titus y Alfred que seguramente pasaban mucho tiempo solos en casa, agarro al pequeño y lo abrazo fuertemente dando pequeños besos en su cabeza entre risas y sonrisas de este.

Apenas termino su turno agarro su bolso y camino por las frías calles de Gotham, estaba cayendo las gotas de lluvia, rápidas y en exceso así que apenas unos metros ya se sentía toda empapada, dio un resoplido y aparto el cabello de sus ojos y se quitó las gafas antes de continuar su camino por las deshabitadas calles de la oscura cuidad. El frio se calado hasta sus huesos, se sentía muy helada y algo mareada, se detuvo un momento apoyándose en una pared, le estaba dando fiebre y eso nunca era buena, dio un largo respiro antes de seguir su camino hasta que apareció delante, cubierto por su capucha. Iba a seguir caminado pero sus pies solo querían detenerse, la detuvo y se quitó la capucha cubriéndola con esta, la agarro entre sus brazo y se la llevo del lugar.

La acostó en la bañera y dejo el agua caliente acumularse con ella, para que recuperara lentamente el calor de su cuerpo, ella no le miraba, tenía sus ojos pegados en la ventana mientras que él estaba mirando su teléfono

-¿A dónde ibas?

-venía a… preparar algo de comer, ver como estaban las mascotas… ver que no hubieran quemado la cocina… y a lavar la ropa

-¿no venias a dormir?

-no, necesito volver

-Rory

-¿podrías dejarme sola? … quiero cambiarme de ropa

-tenemos que hablar, Rory

-dejaste muy claro todo con Colín ¿para que necesitas decirme algo?

-no quise decirlo así

-lo dijiste

\- padre me pidió que volviera al consejo, tengo mucho trabajo Rory

-no podías dejarlo por una chica, una humana… lo entiendo

-tú no eres cualquiera chica

-para ti lo soy… y caí como una tonta-dijo cubriéndose los ojos con su brazo- solo déjame sola Damian

-te amo Rory-dijo tomando su mano- perdona si me deje llevar por las demás cosas…tu eres más que una chica-besa su mano- vuelve a casa

-no puedes esperar que después se semanas llorando vuelva como si nada

-¿de qué hablas?

-Damian me siento como si me hubieras pateado en el suelo

-no hice eso

-lo sé-suspira- me siento herida, necesito tiempo para sanar

-pero te necesito en casa ¡Todos te necesitan!

-pero yo también me necesito-le mira- necesito volver a sentirme cómoda y superar esto

-¡vamos a una cita! –Dijo levantándose- mañana… prometo que no seré el idiota que tú crees

-no lo sé…-suspira- de acuerdo… pero solo por Terry

-¿Por qué?-frunce el ceño

-Terry me dijo que estás enojado… el me pido que volviera

-como quieras


	7. Chapter 7

La mujer miro un momento a su amigo, ella estaba nerviosa jamás había ido a una cita y como estaban las cosas ahora tenía aún más nervios de lo que podía suceder, el pelirrojo sujeto su mano y le ayuda a subir a la motocicleta antes de ponerse a andar por las calles de Gotham, llegaron a un lujoso restaurant y ella bajo algo nerviosa, camino lentamente con sus zapatos altos y un mesero ya le esperaba, le indico por donde ir antes de acomodarle en la silla

-elegantemente tarde

-¿vamos a empezar con eso?-dijo ella mirando el menú

-tranquila pedí tu plato favorito

-esto es una cita, Damian… Deberías tú saludarme y tú levantarte para acomodarte en la silla-suspira-

-risotto de mariscos pero primero un poco de esas tostadas con pescado crudo que tanto te gusta

-lo cosen un poco para que no sea peligroso-dijo riendo- es bueno para ti el pescado

-solo quisiera comer algo que haces tú, como esa pasta de vegetales con almendras

-punto para ti… pero alagarme con comida no servirá mucho, tengo otros talentos sabes

-eres muy lista y buena pero tiene mucho temperamento, lo que también me agrada-sonríe levemente- y el hecho de que solo tú puedes hacerme sonreír así

-buena jugada, Wayne

La mujer estaba aún nerviosa pero sabía que con el no podía bajar la guardia, el sabia atacarla bien, quizás hasta hacerla caer con una buena frase, sonrió levemente, esta noche no se dejaría caer en sus brazos, no quería sentir que caía en sus manos, esta noche el estaría justo donde le quería.

-por cierto-dijo tomando un bocado del postre de la mujer- hay una fiesta mañana en Enterprise ¿quieres acompañarme?

-lo sé-dijo riendo- ya me invitaron a ir

-¿Quién te invito?-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-alguien- dijo con una sonrisa- es todo un caballero, alguien que realmente no se refiere a mí como cualquier chica

-¿es Grayson?

-oh cariño-sonríe levemente- es alguien mucho, mucho peor que Grayson

Las palabras de la mujer llegaron a él como si fuera un golpe en la cara ¿con quién diablos iba a ir a la cena de gala? Estuvo todo el día pensando en ello y en que ella estaba reacia ante él, ni siquiera pudo tocar su mano y eso le mantenía aún más molesto.

Llegada aquella noche el pelinegro se quedó junto con su padre saludando algunas de las personas más importantes de Gotham y el mundo, esperando impaciente que apareciera, buscándola por todos lados con la vista. Red Robin apareció ofreciéndole una copa de champaña, se notaba que estaba nervioso así que su hermano trato de hablarle distrayéndole pero apenas apareció ante sus ojos aparto la copa y a su hermano, se acercó a ella y la agarra del brazo. Su mirada ya no estaba escondida como siempre tras esos gafas, tenía el cabello con algunas ondas y un vestido negro algo ajustado con unas pequeñas mangas y un delicado escote, agarro sin siquiera pedírselo su mano y comenzó a mecerla delicadamente

-ok… sé que no es Drake lo cual me da un poco de alivio

-oh cariño-dijo riendo- ¿de verdad crees que debes relajarte?

-¿por qué lo dices?

-no se tu pero ¿cuantos hermanos tienes aparte de Grayson y Drake?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más sintió que alguien lo tiraba a otras y en un movimiento tan lento vio a Jason Todd aparecer como si de un fantasma se tratara, agarrando a la mujer tan delicadamente y como una pluma la meció, como si fuera lo más natural para ella, él estaba sonriéndole y ella solo estaba riendo de cualquier comentario que pudiera decirle. Todo pasaba muy lento ante sus ojos especialmente cuando su hermano se volvió a verle y le sonrió tan orgulloso por tener a su chica en sus brazos que se acercó a ella y susurro en su oído algo que le hizo ponerse a ella de mil colores frunciendo más el ceño de este. Dejo salir un largo suspiro antes de buscar con la mirada pero antes que pudiera siquiera dar un paso sintió a Cassandra agarrándole y haciéndole bailar cerca de Todd y su chica.

-¿funciona el plan?

-pues… parece que sí, muchas gracias Jason

-solo envíame otro pastel de chocolate y estaremos a mano, créeme que cuando Terry me dijo que hacías el mejor pastel de chocolate no le creí pero admito que el del otro día casi me mata y créeme Rory yo conozco bien a la muerte

-eso me han dicho Jay así que cuando quieras, solo pídelo enserio… Terry solo habla de lo asombroso que es Red Hood y Arsenal… y de su querido hermano

-¿y tú?... ¿acaso no tienes una capa guardada?

-como dice Colín-dijo riendo- yo soy el Alfred de Abuse y Robin

-oye, Alfred es una parte importante de nosotros, no lo menosprecies

-creo que es mejor que cualquier capa que puedan darme-sonríe levemente- gracias por fastidiar a tu hermano

-es mi trabajo favorito-dijo sonriendo

Luego de un rato de baile la llevo hasta una pequeña terraza donde se sentaron a beber una copa mientras ella miraba Gotham con una sonrisa, el teléfono de su acompañante sonó fuerte. La mujer se volvió a verlo para ver esa cara de fastidio que lanzo Jason, una misión, por lo que su otra misión de molestar a su hermano debía ser pospuesta. Se levantó y beso la frente de la mujer antes de marcharse y dejarle ahí, aun ella sin un sorbo de su copa, solo fue para acompañarle mientras charlaban, ella volvió a ver a Gotham dando un suspiro cuando sintió la presencia del pelinegro

-así que… Todd

-Terry me invito primero si quieres saber, pero era muy pequeño para esto-dijo lanzando una sonrisa-

-ósea que llegue tarde para invitarte… Rory, aun yo te amo… vuelve a casa conmigo

-Damian-le mira- no me malinterpretes, que haya venido con Todd no significa que no te amé… pero no puedes seguir pensando que voy a estar para ti

-no se trata de eso-toma sus manos- no creo que vas a estar para mí pero necesito tenerte a mi lado-dijo besando sus manos- no soporto no tener el maldito olor a canela siempre rondando, no tener el refrigerador lleno de tus pasteles y creaciones extrañas…. Pero sobretodo odio no tenerte rondando por la casa, escaparme en las noches y dormir contigo en paz sin pesadillas

-¿fue muy difícil decirlo?

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo en un suspiro desacomodándose la corbata

-decirme lo que piensas… en vez de referirte a mi como una chica… quería que realmente te dieras cuenta… que no soy cualquier chica… quiero ser tu chica y tú el mío

\- vamos a casa Rory… vamos a nuestra casa

-Damian-dijo antes de besarle- vamos a casa-sonríe- algo me dice que esta noche no dormirás del todo-dijo riendo-

\- guarda un poco para llegar a casa

Tomo esa pequeña mano firme en la suya y la tiro delicadamente entra las personas hasta su motocicleta, sentía una corriente recorrer su cuerpo a cada caricia y toque que le daba, le ayudo a subirse y ella afirmo firme su espalda andando por la cuidad hasta el apartamento. Subieron al elevador y el no tardo en abrazarla fuertemente, besando su rostro, apenas abrió la puerta, ella tomo la guía y se movieron a oscuras hasta la habitación hasta que ella le hizo tropezar para caer en la cama, se movió lentamente para sentarse sobre el mirándole sonrojada

-te necesite mucho Damian… te necesite sujetando mi mano todos los días, abrazándome siempre-dijo sujetando sus manos- solo quería correr a casa… pero si lo hacía solo me doblegaría ante ti… hubiera sido cualquier chica

-tienes toda la razón, la chica que vi saltando por la ventana y golpeando ladrones no hubiera sido la misma que hubiera venido aquí… no te disculpes lo hiciste bien, no hubiera sido lo indicado-dijo abrazándole – no hubiera sido tan reconfotante


	8. Chapter 8

El pelinegro se alzó confuso, había tenido una noche larga de patrullaje y ahora era hora de trabajar temprano, se levantó atraído por un intenso aroma, camino adormilado hasta la mujer abrazándole por la espalda depositando un corto beso en su hombro mientras ella lanzaba una sonrisa y el pelirrojo solo se aclaró la garganta para hacer notar su presencia

-¿nerviosa?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-me parece muy extraño este trabajo, Damian… no puedo administrar… no tengo título ni nada de eso

-solo te envió a lo que tú sabes, Rory… manejaste el orfanato muy bien este tiempo, la beneficencia de Wayne Enterprise será pan comido, además estaré yo y Drake apoyándote

-ahora que el orfanato esta en Enterprise y tu diriges todo significa que no malversaran ni un solo centavo-sonrió el pelirrojo

-ok-suspira- cariño ve a cambiarte… el desayuno está casi listo… y Colín, Jason llamo quiere que le revises el Red-Bat dice que suena cuando vuelan a mucha velocidad

-¿por qué sigues hablando con Todd?-dijo el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido

-es mi amigo-sonrió- vendrá mañana

-lo estaré esperando, el Red-Bat es mi especialidad-sonrió orgulloso

La mujer se miró al espejo y se ajustó los gafas, tenía el cabello atado en un bollo y un vestido negro que le tocaba las rodillas, ajustado y con detalles en blanco, se calzo sus zapatos y dio un respiro antes de caminar por el pasillo y bajar hasta donde le esperaba el pelinegro. Alfred había pasado a recogerles junto con Tim para que ella pudiera sentirse confiada, repasaron unas cosas hasta que llegaron a la oficina del consejo. La mujer se sentó junto a Drake mientras que su novio estaba la cabecera que con un suspiro dio inicio a la reunión. Lo primero que la pelinegra noto era que aparte de ella, no había otra mujer en la mesa de directivos, los miembros que la conformaban eran personas que tenía mucho dinero para tomar una parte de Enterprise y los demás eran como ella, directores de las áreas que conformaban esa enorme empresa, escucho atenta hasta que era momento de hablar, se levantó y de inmediato todos le miraron con desprecio la presencia de la mujer

-¿a qué viene aparte de entretener al jefe?-dijo uno

-espero que no le importe… señor hum… descuide no necesito saber su nombre, lo despedían de todas maneras-sonríe- y no por molestar a la chica del jefe, si no por malversar Wayne medical, llevarse un par de miles de millones le costara en Gotham al menos unos 30 años con buena conducta-sonríe levemente

-nadie aquí te creerá, pequeña niña… solo eres una conejita, aparte de Wayne y Drake ¿a quién más tienes a tu lado?

\- tiene dos opciones, saltar por la ventana o esperar pacientemente que el comisionado Gordon llegue para llevarlo a juicio, descuide seguro que tendrá dinero para contratar un buen abogado pero las cuentas asociadas con Enterprise están siendo congeladas en este segundo

-maldita bruja-bramo molesto- me las pagaras

Se paró a prisa y se apresuró a ella, a sus ojos parecía en cámara lenta, desvió el golpe que venía y empujo ligeramente su pecho apartándole, volvió a garrarle y la mujer no dudo en responder, agarro uno de sus brazos torciéndolo y haciendo que quedara en el suelo

-y esto, caballeros… es lo que sucede cuando intentan estafarnos

Aparte de lo sucedido la mujer, toda la reunión siguió en calma hasta la hora del almuerzo, donde los tres salieron a almorzar a una terraza, la mujer estaba maravillada con la enormidad del lugar mientras ambos pelinegros solo pensaban en lo asombrosa que había sido la mujer al despedir no a uno sino tres ejecutivos solo en una reunión.

-cuando tu trabajas yo también trabajo, cariño-dijo ella con una sonrisa

-dime que tienes una hermana o algo así, Rory-dijo el mayor

-única-dijo el menos besando su mano- y no la mires tanto Drake, sacarla a trabajar no me gusta, pero prefiero que tenga el lugar que se merece aquí-suspira- debes ir a tu división… revisa todo sin miedo, Rory

-cariño sabes que no voy a intimidarme

Comenzaban a pasar las semanas y todo iba normal, los tres salían a trabajar por las mañanas, en las tardes se reunían para cena y descansar antes que el pelirrojo y el pelinegro salieran a combatir Gotham mientras que la mujer observaba la misión desde casa indicando lugares y situaciones.

Una tarde la mujer caminaba tranquila por Gotham, había salido a comprar té y chocolate para tomar con sus compañeras, nada comparado con la mujer de oficina que se había acostumbrado a ser, una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones negros con zapatillas, caminaba emocionada tarareando una canción con sus bolsas. Se había emocionado comprando bebestibles de más para sus compañeros cuando sintió algo frio apoyarse en su nuca, sabia exactamente que era, Jason le hacia la misma broma siempre, una pistola.

El peligro comenzaba a impacientarse porque su chica no llegaba, era de esos días de descanso que realmente apreciaba, incluso el gran danés se ponía nervioso al ver que la mujer no llegaba pronto, el pelirrojo mientras tanto revisaba algo extenuante un viejo radio de policía

-sabes que Gordon podría darnos otro

-si pero… quiero verlo ¿sabes? quiero aprender más que autos, Damian… nunca se es viejo para aprender

\- como quieras

De repente comenzó a emitir sonido mientras el lentamente comenzó a soldar y conecta unos cables, su compañero aun seguía mirando la puerta cuando en cualquier momento llegaría su novia con una sonrisa aun tarareando la canción de los Beach Boys que tenía pegada desde esa tarde cuando Colín la escuchaba mientras se duchaba. De repente el sonido se hizo más claro y de inmediato se pusieron alerta cuando escucharon el código de secuestro, pronto apareció el número de Gordon en el teléfono del pelinegro, debía ser una coincidencia ¿no? Contesto nervioso y era exactamente lo que pensaba, ella había dejado caer su tarjeta de identificación a propósito para que la encontraran, seguro que le habían quitado cualquier cosa para rastrearle, entonces lo supo… el maldito que la amenazo.

El pelinegro se puso rápido a buscarla junto con su amigo, la nueva Batgirl e incluso Red Hood, que a prisa se dispersaron por la cuidad, él se fue al lado industrial caminando sigiloso cuando la escucho. Aun tenia la maldita canción pegada pero ahora la estaba cantando tranquilamente, sentada sobre una silla amarrada de brazos pero con las piernas se había defendido de algunos mientras que el líder había salido corriendo seguro en busca de refuerzos, dio un suspiro antes se correr hasta ella y mirarla mientras ella sonreía

-tardaste Nightwing

-podrías haber lanzado una señal

-quería ver quien era antes de asustarte ¿Gordon encontró mi identificación?

-el me llamo-suspira- te vez preocupada ¿estás bien?...

-podemos hablarlo en casa Dami… es muy importante

La tomo entre sus brazos y se la llevo a casa, la sentó en el sofá y aviso a todos que la había encontrado así que se reunirían pronto en casa, la mujer dio un suspiro algo nerviosa mientras él le dio una taza de té, tomo su mano y se la beso mientras ella seguía una cara extraña

-es importante

-lo se

-hace unos meses… que estoy un poco atrasada

-¿atrasada?... ¿te refieres a…?-ella asiente-¿Qué tanto?

-bueno... no te asustes

-no me asustare

-unos 4 meses-dijo cerrando los ojos de golpe

-debiste decirme antes-dijo el algo nervioso-¿has ido al hospital?

-sabes-busca en su bolsillo- creo que estoy muy segura-dijo dejándole en la mano tres palitos blancos

-debes… estar bromeando-dijo nervioso- ¿tres?... y son… -le mira- ¿enserio?

-lo… siento-dijo cubriéndose los ojos- no… te juro que…

Escucho un sollozo de ella y el comenzó a reír emocionado, ella alzo al vista y le miro incrédula, estaba feliz, aquella sonrisa parecía que le llenaba el alma de alegría, la agarro entre sus brazos y la abrazo fuertemente para moverla para todos lados emocionado mientras ella le miraba algo confusa. Pero se detuvieron de golpe al ver a la Batfamilia entrar por la ventana mirando algo extrañados la escena, Grayson se acercó y tomo uno de los test, lo miro solo un poco antes de agarrarlo a los dos abrazándoles

-no hay nada más ridículo que ver a Batman sacudir a dos personas de la alegría-dijo Red Hood en un suspiro

\- vamos Jaybird, un pequeño sobrino-sonrió-¿no es genial?

-Roy tiene razón-dijo Red Robin- espera a que Bruce lo sepa

-no debería ir Rory a un hospital… cuatro meses es alarmante-dijo Colín

-¿Cómo sabes que son 4 meses?-dijo Batgirl

-bueno… vivimos juntos, se algunas cosas… pero pensé que era una cosa de ella-dijo riendo- volvamos a trabajar ellos se encargaron ahora

-te dije que mi hermano perdido no era como yo, Jaybird

-¿hermano perdido?-dijo riendo –ni siquiera eres la mitad de listo que el

-bastante cruel, Todd-dijeron los otros al unísono


	9. Chapter 9

La mujer miraba nerviosa a Bruce y a Terry ambos estaban algo asombrados por la noticia y aún más asombrados por aquella figura que se dejaba ver en aquel papel negro, pero había una pregunta que quedaba responder y que ni ambos sabía exactamente cómo responder

¿Es niño o niña?

-no quiso mostrarse-dijo ella resignada

-¿va a ser mi sobrino?-dijo curioso- ¿acaso se mueve?

-falta un poco para eso, cuatro meses y medio Terry-dijo moviéndole el cabello- 20 semanas solo faltan unas cuantas mas

-¿Cómo es que no se te nota tanto?

-bueno dice el doctor que a veces esto pasa-suspira- ya sabe… con el trabajo, las horas sin dormir… y esas cosas es un poco difícil ¿no? Aunque ya me ha crecido bastante desde hace unas dos semanas… pensé que solo era la comida-dijo riendo

-¿vas a venir a vivir aquí?-pregunto el menor- así Alfred te cuidaría-dijo tocándole el estómago-Alfred es bueno cuidando

-aun no hablamos nada de eso Terry-sonrió- pero ellos me siguen necesitan así que tengo que seguir en la cueva

-Lorelei-hablo el mayor –deberías quedarte aquí

-¿Qué?

-es mejor que tengas los mejores cuidados, no has podido descansar lo suficiente y eso pudo haber afectado él bebe-toma su mano- piénsalo, aquí tendrás todas las comodidades, acomodaremos una habitación para ti y para Damian

-no lose, Bruce ¿y Colín? No puedo dejar a mi chico solo

-¿él no está con Batgirl?-ella asiente- quizás sería bueno que el viviera con ella en su departamento, seguir dejándola como cueva y así podrás visitarlo cuando quieras

-necesitamos hablarlo-se levanta- ya debo irme… solo quería mostrarle las ecografías

La mujer se fue un poco aturdida ¿vivir en la mansión? Ella ya pensaba que su departamento era algo lujoso pero la mansión, bueno así Titus tendría más espacio, su novio estaría con su padre y además tendría a Terry rondándole casi siempre, quizás así poder ayudarle de mejor manera a Abuse, Batgirl y Nightwing, incluso quizás encargarse de toda la Batfamilia.

Se acarició suavemente el vientre antes de ver llegar al pelirrojo y al pelinegro lleno de bolsas y paquetes, alzo la vista curiosa antes de notar además unos paquetes de regalo, comenzaron a guardar las cosas en silencio mientras ella seguía tocándose ligeramente su pequeño vientre

-¿se lo dijiste?

-por qué no lo dices tú-dijo en un puchero-es tu padre

-acordamos que tú le dirías, hoy es la cena del día del padre y fuimos a comprar, tu irías a mostrar la ecografía y le dirías

-bueno…-desvía la mira- tu sabes yo… cambie un poco la imagen… para que le no viera

-¿Rory?-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-tengo un plan, descuida… solo necesito hacer un pastel-dijo acotándose en el sofá, uno para bruce y otro para Alfred

-dijiste que yo debía hacer esto de la cena con los otros idiotas

-si –sonríe- pero yo llevare el postre

-yo iré al orfanato-sonríe-algunos niños me tiene regalos ¿puedes ayudarme a hacer galletas?

-claro que si-dijo con una leve sonrisa

Luego de unas horas apareció Dick en su auto para recogerlos, dejaron a el pelirrojo en el orfanato y así seguir con la ruta hasta la mansión, llevaban todo para preparar una enorme cena en familia, incluso Jason le dijo a la mujer que aparecería para entregarle un regalo a Alfred. Apenas llego a la cocina su novio inmediatamente le acomodo la silla para que se sentara cómoda, ya que como habían prometido los tres hermanos, mas Terry ella solo guiaría en lo que debían hacer, así quizás esta cena no terminaría en pizza o comida china como los años anteriores

-¿Qué diablos va a hacer Terry si hacemos todo el trabajo?-dijo Damian cortando algunos vegetales

-oh cariño-sonríe-¿acaso no vez que estamos haciendo origami de servilletas?-dijo rindo- es más complicado de lo que Alfred lo hace ver, además ¿acaso quieres que tu hermano menor use cuchillos?

-por supuesto que si ¿acaso no quieres ser un Robin?

-si Rory dice que no, hermano-dijo el pequeño – es un no

-ya sabemos quién lleva los pantalones ahí-dijo Tim mirándole

-ella es la que está a cargo-dijo el con una leve sonrisa- ella es la que maneja todo, yo solo me siento en mi silla en Enterprise

-siempre lo supe-dijo el mayor- imagina su pequeño, ese pequeño niño será mucho peor que su padre

La mujer sonrió antes de seguir dándole ordenes, luego con la ayuda de Terry comenzó a poner la mesa mientras los demás terminaban de preparar todo, el pequeño se detuvo un momento y sujeto nuevamente el pequeño vientre ante la atenta mirada de la mujer, ella se agacho lentamente y le rodeo con los brazos besándole la frente, se había convertido en todo un Wayne ahora. La ayudo a levantarse y luego le movió la silla para para que tomara un descanso, ahora que sabía de la pequeña ave que crecía se sentía más cansada que nunca.

La cena avanzo tranquila y a la hora del postre la mujer se levantó para irse a la cocina acompañada de Alfred que de la nada fue sorprendido por Red Hood, que le abrazo fuertemente antes de entregarle un regalo, luego le dio uno a la mujer para que se lo diera a Bruce apenas el saliera corriendo del lugar. La mujer levanto un pastel cubierto con fondant blanco y dorado, lo puso en medio de la mesa y les miro con una sonrisa

-nosotros ya sabemos lo que es-sonríe- lo siento Terry… y como sorpresa quiero decirle que la respuesta esta dentó del pastel… si su relleno es azul, es un chico y si es rosa… una niña

-es obvio que es un niño, Rory ¿acaso hay otra posibilidad?-dijo Dick- es un Wayne después de todo

-no creo que Damian quiera tener otra cosa que sea un chico

-es una niña-hablo el menor- papá estoy seguro que es una chica

-¿instinto, Terry?-pregunto Bruce acariciándole la cabeza

-instinto

La mujer sonrió y corto a prisa el primer trozo para el jefe de la casa, lo levanto glorioso para dejar ver el relleno rosa dentro, una pequeña princesa Wayne, el pequeño sonrió victorioso ante los demás y el mayor solo dejo salir una sonrisa, todo estaba bien y la mujer dio un suspiro de alivio. Dick y Tim seguían algo estupefacto incluso cuando ella y el pelinegro se encargaban de la losa sucia.

-puedo encargarme de esto-dijo el

-lo sé-sonríe- pero yo voy a ayudarte

-Drake puede hacer eso

-se ven bastante conmocionado por todo ¿acaso es tan difícil creer que tendrás una niña?

-no ha habido una Wayne en mucho tiempo… y ella será importante

Luego de terminar la mujer tomo su mano y pasearon por los jardines seguidos por el gran danés que corría persiguiendo una pelota que ellos arrojaban de vez en cuando charlando tranquilamente, se movieron hasta las tumbas de los abuelos y la mujer dejo a cada uno un ramo con flores que habían traído, el hablo unas palabras antes que se sentaran delante de las tumbas mientras ella seguía acariciando su pequeña panza

-¿cómo se siente?

-maravillosamente terrorífico cariño-sonríe levemente- pensar que está ahí creciendo me llena de miedo de que salga mal y a la vez que todo puede estar perfectamente bien…

-tengo algo que decirte, Rory

-¿es malo?-niega con la cabeza- no me asuste, señor Wayne

\- Colín quiere vivir con Little… y creo que es bueno para él, así tendrían un niño para que juegue con la nuestra

-cariño no hagas bebes de las demás personas-suspira- hoy tu padre nos invitó a vivir aquí, Terry cree que es bueno para mi

-es bueno para ti… me agrada que veas a Terry de esa manera-sonríe levemente- siempre te preocupaste por el… sé que serás una buena madre y creo que Little y Colín se verán bien en nuestro departamento… ¿estarás cómoda en la mansión?

-se siente fría… pero creo que a tus abuelos les hubiera gustado que aquí corrieran niños… ¿crees que les hubiera agradado tener una niña?

-les hubiera encantado-dijo besando su mano-¿y casarnos?

-¿casarnos?-dijo sorprendida- ¿no es apresurado?

-vamos a tener un bebe-dijo con una sonrisa-¿quieres?

-luego de que recupere mi figura… y con nuestra pequeña, juntos

-de acuerdo

-feliz día del padre, Dami-sonríe- nuestra pequeña está emocionada-


	10. Chapter 10

-es hermosa-dijo el pelinegro mirándola- no sé cómo diablos pudiste con eso… fue horrible-

-cariño-dijo riendo-no fue tan difícil como parece ¿pensaste un nombre?

-no aun… ¿y tú?

-cuatro meses y no se nos ocurre ningún nombre-dijo antes de suspira- perdona princesa… tendrás que esperar-dijo besando su pequeña cabeza

Pronto metro el mayor de los Wayne con su mayordomo a la habitación de hospital y se acercó con una sonrisa, habían pasado toda la noche intentando que le bebe naciera y finalmente ya llegada la mañana salió al fin al mundo. La pequeña, aún sin nombre, tenía la piel pálida, era regordeta y tenía un fino pelo negro que se dejaba rizar levemente, había abierto los ojos que tenían un pálido azul que según los doctores luego tomaría más color. Dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su ahora abuelo mientras ella daba un largos suspiros y el pelinegro se quedaba adormilado

-ve a tomar una ducha a casa, Damian, ve a comer algo… luego vendrá Terry con Dick a conocer a esta pequeña

-ve cariño-sonríe levemente- en un rato se la llevaran para revisarla y poner las vacunas que faltan

-por cierto... señorita-dijo entregándole una pequeña cajita- no le importara que le hay traído un pequeño obsequio

La mujer sonrió antes de abrir la pequeña cajita, tenía unos pequeños pendientes de estrella que la mujer miro maravillada, habían pensado en comprarlos pero realmente entre el trabajo, las misiones y organizar todo para él bebe no les quedaba mucho tiempo para pensar en eso. El pelinegro se despidió y se fue del lugar adormilado mientras ella se acomodó en los almohadones, estuvo toda la tarde recibiendo múltiples visitas y la niña aun seguía tranquila, comía y dormía sin más, hasta que finalmente se la llevaron a descansar lejos de su madre y ella pudo dormir un poco

-¿cansada?

-si ¿que son todos esos globos?

-para Rory idiota-dijo el pelirrojo dejándolos a un lado- Nell vendrá mañana a verla, tenía mucho trabajo

-descuida se quedara -dijo con un bostezo- al fin pudo dormir, ha estado mucho tiempo despierta

-me alegra que todo saliera bien

-¿Rory esta durmiendo?-dijo entrando Red Hood a la habitación

-¿acaso eres ciego Todd?

-le traje margaritas-dijo dejándolas en una mesita- dijo que le gustaban

-¿a Rory le gustan las margaritas?-dijeron al unísono

-¿acaso no eres su novio esposo o algo así, mocoso?-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-jamás hablo de flores, solo las que dibujaba en galletas

-ese es un buen nombre… Daisy-dijo el pelirrojo

-¿Daisy?-dijeron al unísono- Daisy Wayne

-¿por qué tanto escándalo?-dijo removiéndose entre las sabanas-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Y la bebe?

-Daisy Wayne-volvieron a repetir

-me gusta-sonríe levemente- ¿y todos esos globos?

-solo un regalo-dijo riendo el pelirrojo- mañana Nell vendrá a verte

-te traje margaritas Rory -dijo tomando su mano- recuerdas... como en nuestra cita

-no digas tonteras-dijo ella riendo- no fue una cita

-¿cita?-dijo el pelinegro molesto

-te dije que no dijeras-dijo ella- solo salimos una vez y con Terry… y fue hace unos años

Luego al fin las visitas terminaron y solo quedo el pelinegro junto con la mujer y la pequeña durmiendo en sus brazos, gracias a un poco de dinero pudo quedarse con ella más tiempo. Se acomodó con ella y el la abrazo besándole la cabeza

-cariño

-porque siento que vas a decir algo terrible Rory

-¿acaso haz tomado a nuestra niña en brazos?

-¿Qué?

-ya me escuchaste ¿realmente quiere que lo repita?

El negó con la cabeza, desviando un poco la mirada, realmente no había podido hacerlo o eso quería expresarle a la mujer pero ella sabía la real razón, tenía miedo de hacerle daño a esa pequeña criatura que ahora era suya. Además cada vez que la miraba pensaba en todas las vidas que acabo con sus propias y que todos fueron como su pequeña alguna vez, inocentes sin culpa de nada ¿y es que como aquella pequeña podía tener la culpa de algo? Quizás solo de quererla demasiado. La pelinegra se la dejo en los brazos y algo asustado le movió lentamente, abrió sus ojos un momento para mirarle, dejo escapar un bostezo y volvió a acomodarse en los brazos de su padre que saco una sonrisa

-es hermosa… como su madre

-estoy muy cansada… no más bebes… por un tiempo

-ella es perfecta-dijo moviéndose por la habitación- lamento que te tocara yo como padre, Daisy… estoy cubierto de sangre y tendrás que cargar con eso toda tu vida, lo siento

-cariño… no digas eso –dijo la mujer

-aun no termino-suspira- pero al menos tienes a tu madre, ella siempre sabe que hacer… siempre me mantuvo bien y creo que estaremos bien con ella-dijo besando su frente- además tienes un montón de tíos raros que te querrán cuidar, claro no te acercaras mucho a ellos, uno es un homicida especialmente torpe y otro se vuelve gigante, también tienes un abuelo detective no especialmente bueno para expresarse, pero tendrás a Pennyworth, siempre tendrás a Pennyworth y a nosotros

-pueden ser las mejores palabras que ha usado para referirte a tu familia-sonríe levemente- gracias cariño

-¿Cuándo volverás a casa?

-en unos días… ya quiero volver a casa y tomar un largo baño-suspira-¿sabes que cuando volvamos nuestra tranquila vida se verá interrumpida hasta que cumpla 18 años? Y si es una Batgirl olvídalo… tendrás que siempre cuidar su espalda, Batman

-¿acaso crees que ella un día será mi compañera?

-claro que si-sonríe- solo mírala… tiene el murciélago pegado en todos lados

-no eres solo una chica Rory… y creo que no te lo he dicho lo suficiente, pero te amo

-y yo a ti, cariño

Finalmente la mujer pudo salir del hospital, donde más de uno tubo que ayudarla a llevarse todo los regalos que había recibido los 3 días que estuvo en el hospital, la mujer la acomodo en la silla del auto y se quedó junto a ella mirándola maravillada, su novio sujetaba su mano mientras que el mayordomo sonreía mirando la escena familiar que ahora siempre estaría en la mansión. Llegaron y la mujer subió a prisa para recostarse y darle de comer a su pequeña, el pelinegro camino hasta la oficina de su padre que estaba mirando su tableta hasta que levanto la vista para ver un cansado Damian Wayne que se sentó en una silla y dio un suspiro

-dormir en un hospital es incómodo-suspira

\- ¿Por qué no viniste a dormir aquí?

-no era justo para Rory quedarse sola, es mi esposa

-aun no es tu esposa-dijo levantándose- pero para eso falta muy poco-le deja una cajita en las manos- esto es para ustedes, era de tu abuela… cuida bien de Daisy

-gracias, padre


	11. Chapter 11

-¿mami puedo quedarme con él?

-muffin-dijo ella seria-es una ardilla y ella tiene su familia- dijo quitándosela de las manos- ¿te sentirías bien si alguien te llevara lejos de nosotros?

-no-dijo triste

-¿entonces por qué quieres que ella este lejos de su familia?

-lo siento ardilla-dijo despidiéndose de ella

La madre levanto a la niña el jardín y le beso la cabeza, casi cinco años tenía la niña y ya era muy lista, aunque no era de las que hablaba en especial con otros niños, solo sociabilizaba con las personas de su familia y raramente quería salir fuera de la mansión, siempre buscando mascotas que corrieran por el lugar, pintando o tratando de ayudar a su madre cuando preparaba algo. Esperaba siempre ansiosa a que su padre llegara de trabajar para poder estar con él o espera ansiosa que alguno de sus tíos llegara para mimarla con regalos y juegos.

-¿Por qué Terry no va a jugar conmigo?-dijo molesta

-por qué está ocupado cariño… tiene 13 y está entrenando

-estoy aburrida mami

-papi llegara pronto ¿no quieres ir a jugar mientras?

-estoy aburrida-dijo yéndose molesta

-esto es tan difícil –dijo con un suspiro -no tanto como entrenar un niño de 13 años ¿no?

-si-dijo apareciendo tras una pared-no creo que pueda decir esto, pero Damian y Jason… fueron sencillos

-Terry no parece de los que pone problemas

-quiere entrenar pero quiere salir con sus amigos, quiere defenderlos pero no puede mostrarse como un miembro de la familia… está muy confundido con su vida y lo que cree que debe lograr

-lo sé-suspira- todos tienen sus metas Bruce…y Terry solo no encuentra la propia

La niña se quedó en la biblioteca ojeando algunos de los libros que especialmente había ordenado para que ella solo alcanzara los que podía leer, pero esta vez quería alguno de más alto, así que miro que no viniera nadie y comenzó a escalar los estantes, todo se tambaleaba. Siguió subiendo para escalar hasta un libro oscuro con detalles dorado pero antes que pudiera alcanzarlo este comenzó a mecerse mas fuete y cuando iba a caer sobre ella sintió que alguien le agarro y sostuvo el estante

-¡tío Jason!

-¿Qué tal, princesa?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-obviamente salvándote para que a tu madre no le dé un ataque-suspira-¿y tú?

-estoy aburrida

-esa no es razón para querer morir –dijo haciéndole cosquillas- vamos por una hamburguesa con el idiota de Roy

-¡sí!

La niña estaba emocionada comiendo junto con sus tíos mientras que los otros niños pasaban jugando junto a ella antes su mirada curiosa, el pelinegro le miro y le dijo que fuera, pero ella negó con la cabeza y siguió jugando con su juguete y con Roy. Luego fueron al parque y comenzó a lanzarle el balón a arsenal, aun le costaba un poco lanzarla del todo pero solo para jugar con su tío pelirrojo estaba entrenando para hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Luego su tío pelinegro la llevo a casa ya pasada la noche pero antes de siquiera pensar en volver pasaron a una librería para que ella escogiera un nuevo libro para su colección. Ella tomo una enciclopedia lleno de animales y se la paso a su tío para así volver a casa, se la subió a los hombros y la pequeña suspiro

-sabes Daisy… no está mal jugar con otros niños

-no… son tontos-dijo ella- mejor tío Jay y Roy

-bueno pero tú sabes, tu madre es una persona muy sociable, amable y buena persona

-pero papi no es como mami-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-tiene razón… y yo tampoco pero no significa que este bien para nosotros, tienes que tener amigos

-no quiero, Tío Jay

Cuando llegaron a casa la niña llego con su enorme libro tirando la mano de su padre para verlo juntos con su juguete de las hamburguesa, subió hasta la cama y su padre se acomodó con ella, le apuntaba algunos de los dibujos para que este le dijera algunos de los nombres y cosas que ella preguntaba. Mientras tanto al mujer le invito un bocadillo a la al pelinegro que ella había preparado, se sentaron un momento en la cocina y ella inmediatamente sabía que era lo que iba a decir.

-sé que me dirás que es mi obligación, obligarla ¿no?

-si-suspira- bueno ella no quiso jugar con otros niños… eso es un poco extraño

-ninguno de nosotros fue especialmente sociable cuando pequeño, excepto Grayson

-ella es muy inteligente, pero si no es sociable estará en la oscuridad como nosotros

-créeme lo he intentado todo, Jay

-esto te lo digo porque esa niña es importante para mí, oblígala… ¿sabes que puedes hacer, Rory?

-¿Qué?

-Wilkes…llévala con los niños del orfanato

-es una buena idea…pero sinceramente no quiero presionarla, ya ira a la escuela y la obligaran a sociabilizar

-se nota que es hija de Damian-suspira- porque de ti no tiene esa calidez con los demás

-no digas eso-dijo riendo- le encanta los animales

-te juro que será veterinaria porque doctora como el padre de Bruce no creo

La mujer se despidió y subió caminando lentamente por las largas escaleras hasta el cuarto de la niña, lleno de juguetes y peluches, ahí estaba con el libro ya dormida, su padre se movió lentamente cobijándola y besando su cabeza antes de apagar la luz, miro el techo para verlo lleno de estrellas fluorescentes para que jamás le tuviera miedo a la noche. Camino lentamente hasta la puerta y tomo la mano de su mujer tirándola levemente para llevarla hasta su cuarto donde se quedó en la cama abrazándola levemente, regalo algunos besos en su rostro mientras ella estaba pensativa

-¿estás bien? Usualmente estarías sobre mí en un segundo

-lo siento-suspira- Jason...-el pelinegro frunce el ceño-cariño… bueno él dijo que Daisy no comparte con los niños… y ella no lo hace

-no lo hace, lo se

-¿deberíamos preocuparnos?

-no en especial… y creo que Todd no debería preocuparse ¿recuerdas cómo conoció a mi padre?

-robando neumáticos lo sé, pero es diferente… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?...solo tiene 5

\- tengo una idea –ella le mira curiosa- ya ha pasado un tiempo, desde que tenemos mascotas

-pero… -dijo triste- ¿estamos listos? Ha pasado poco tiempo desde que ellos murieron… sé que tenían edad y estaban enfermos… pero eran nuestros

-le enseñara responsabilidad, no se sentirá sola y jamás se aburrirá-la abraza-ella es una de nosotros… Ella paso sus primeros dos años trabajando contigo en la cueva ¿recuerdas?

-si…-suspira- ok tienes razón cariño-besa su frente- lo siento, de verdad me preocupa y que Jason se preocupe me hace pensar que no hago suficiente

-Lorelei Wayne-se levanta- ¿vas a hacer caso a Jason Todd?-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-lo siento-dijo riendo- ok cariño… a trabajar

Ambos bajaron a la cueva y mientras él se preparaba la mujer se ponía sus gafas y se sentó en medio de la cueva donde se proyectaron pantallas con las cámaras de la cuidad y un teclado, se puso el micrófono antes de comenzar a hablar con los demás miembros de la familia

-buena suerte-dijo ella cuando el pelinegro se subió a su motocicleta

-la suerte no existe-dijo el- se llama habilidad Rory

-¿habilidad?-dijo riendo- solo llega sano y salvo ¿sí?

-lo que tú me pidas

-basta de romanticismo-dijo Batman-es hora de trabajar

-siempre arruinando todo, Grayson-dijeron al unísono


	12. Chapter 12

La pequeña niña se alzó adormilada y vio a su padre cruzar el pasillo apresurado así que se levantó a tan rápido como pudo y corrió hacia él, le hizo una señal para que hiciera silencio y la levanto en sus brazos para llevarla hasta la cocina. Miro a Alfred que se ponía su delantal mientras su padre la subía a una silla

-espero que ambos estén listos

-cada año es más difícil sorprender a Rory el día de las madres-suspira- sobre todos con esos revoltosos llegando-suspira-¿tienes el regalo, Daisy?

-collar-dijo mirando como Alfred preparaba huevos- el abuelo me lo dio

-el amo Bruce fue con la pequeña señorita para escoger el regalo perfecto, la pequeña señorita tiene un gusto excelente, mucho mejor que el mío

-claro que si-bufo molesto-¿hiciste el dibujo?

-sí, papi-sonríe levemente- iré por el

-busca algunas flores y apresúrate

-entendido-dijo antes de salir corriendo

-¿collar? –Suspira- a ella no le gustan ese tipo de cosas

-el amo Bruce insiste en que la señorita no tiene suficientes joyas que lucir con usted

El solo suspiro largamente antes de escuchar a la niña acercarse, finalmente prepararon todo sobre una bandeja y se dirigieron a la habitación, pero como cada año la mujer ya estaba despierta esperando ansiosa su "sorpresa", comieron los tres juntos huevos y tocino con tostadas, te y algunas galletas junto a algunas flores que la niña había cortado junto a un dibujo que la niña había hecho con tanto esmero lleno de colores. La niña mientras fue en busca del regalo mientras su esposo robo un beso de su mano antes de mostrarle una pequeña cajita. La mujer le abrió para ver un anillo plateado con una gema rosada pálida, le sonrió encantada antes de dejarle a un lado, el suspiro antes de buscar en un cajo un paquete envuelto con papel castaño y una cinta vieja, la mujer lo desenvolvió ansiosa para ver un grueso y viejo libro

-mil ochenta y siete páginas para ti, Rory

-¿Larrouse Gastronomique?... ¿enserio?-dijo maravillada- debió costarte una fortuna cariño-dijo sonrojada mirándole- yo… -le besa- eres maravilloso

-no fue nada-dijo desviando la mirada sonrojado- tú lo querías hace tiempo, solo unas llamadas… menos mal que aprendiste francés porque es el original

-te amo-sonríe- solo tu cariño podrías conocerme tanto para algo así -sonríe levemente

-te amo-besa su frente- al menos te sorprendí-dijo escondiendo el libro-pero asómbrate con Daisy

De pronto la niña apareció con una caja rectangular y subió a la cama, se acomodó con su madre y se la entero, ella miro algo intrigada aquella caja, la niña la abrió a prisa para dejar ver un collar de perlas, le miro asombrada antes de acariciar suavemente aquellas redondas perlas.

-la abuela Martha

-¿la abuela?-dijeron al unísono

-el abuelo dijo… perlas de abuela-dijo sonriente- las pedí para mami

-¡p-pero Daisy!-dijo su madre- esto es muy valioso para Bruce… n-no puedo aceptarlo

-si Daisy las trajo-sujeta su mano- es porque padre realmente quería que las tuvieras, Rory

-p-pero…cariño estas son las que recogiste tu… tiene mucho valor

-son importantes ¿sabes? fueron un regalo de mi abuelo a ella-lo toma y lo pone en su cuello- estoy seguro que ella estaría feliz de que tú las tuvieras

-o-ok-dijo limpiándose los ojos- gracias muffin-dijo besando su cabeza

-ahora tenemos una sorpresa para ti, Daisy

-es el día de mami

-si pero-sonríe- también es un regalo para mi así que… prepárate que iremos a una granja

-¿granja?-dijo dudosa

Cuando llegaron al lugar la niña quedo maravillada, corría por todos lados mientras los padres observaban hasta que de repente desapareció de su vista. Ambos comenzaron a buscarla hasta que apareció cerca de un estanque con un solitario pato que comía unas galletas que tenía en los bolsillos de la niña, era de color castaño y dejaba salir su graznido mientras ella reía. Luego siguió paseando perseguida por el pequeño pato buscando algún otro compañero.

Siguió paseando por el lugar para encontrar a un pequeño perro siberiano molestando a los demás animales, ladrando fuertemente y mordiéndolo, ambos padres pensaron que la mordería pero ella solo se limitó a acariciar suavemente su pelaje haciendo que rodara por el césped.

-¿quieres llevarlo a casa?-pregunto su madre

-¿puedo?

-es nuestro regalo para ti, Daisy-dijo su padre

-¿Por qué?

-Jason estaba preocupado por que no sociabilizas bien y nos dimos cuenta de que prefieres los animales-sonríe levemente- debes ir a tu ritmo cariño-sonríe la mujer- solo recuerda que te amamos mucho

-lo siento-dijo abrazando al perro- vamos a casa

-¿escogiste un nombre?

-aun no-dijo tratando de tomarlo en sus brazos

La niña llego animosa a casa perseguida por el cachorro y el pato persiguiéndole escaleras arriba mientras buscaba a su abuelo para contarle de sus nuevas mascotas. La mujer se lanzó al sofá con un suspiro cuando de la nada apareció Red Hood con un ramo de margaritas en sus manos y una caja de bombones, tras de él estaba Arsenal con un pañuelo negro con corazones y una tarjeta.

-feliz día mami Rory Roll -sonríe levemente-dijo Arsenal

-¿todos los años?

-todos los malditos años, Rory ¿acaso no entiendes?

-tu eres la única que se preocupa por nosotros-dijo Roy besando su frente- bueno ¿almuerzo?

-ok-sonríe- dejare a Damian a cargo de los animales

-¿conseguiste animales?-dijo Jason escéptico- pero Rory…

-ella seguirá su ritmo-¿quedo claro?

\- Rory…-suspira- lo que tú digas, mami-dijo riendo

-almuerzo-suspira- espero que sea un lugar bonito

-conozco un foodtruck increíble

-a eso me refería-dijo riendo- estoy cansada de la comida elegante

Luego de comer la mujer volvió al fin a casa donde le esperaba la niña en el césped dibujando mientras el perro perseguía aves y el pato descansaba en una cacerola llena de agua que su padre había tomado de la "vajilla fina" según Alfred. El pelinegro beso su mejilla abrazándola mientras dejaba su dibujo de lado y la niña tomaba lápices a montones para terminar su dibujo

-parecías muy concentrado

-contigo al lado es difícil, Rory -besa frente-

-romántico-dijo riendo- tenemos un tema… que hablar ¿podeos caminar?

El asintió y se levantó para ayudarla, ella tomo su mano y dejaron a la niña con la mirada vigilante de su abuelo que se acercó para sentarse con ella y mirar como pintaba. La mujer siguió caminado con el pelinegro por los extensos jardines que tenían a su disposición, cada vez que veía una flor la cortaba delicadamente hasta juntar un ramo. Caminaron silenciosos hasta la tumbas de Martha y Thomas Wayne donde la mujer dejo las flores a ambos, se apartaron un poco antes de reverenciarse levemente. Se sentaron frente a las tumbas y el tomo la mano de la chica para besarla, ella suspiro y busco en su bolsillo del vestido para mostrarle tres palitos blancos, todos con dos líneas rojas, él le sonrió y el abrazo besándola mientras ella le miraba sorprendida antes de corresponderle.

-¿estás bien?-dijo nerviosa

-otra vez lo pasaste por alto ¿cierto?

-solo unos 4 meses ¿ok?

\- Rory

-estoy segura de que es un niño-dijo tocándose el estómago- el pequeño príncipe Wayne

-solo espero que Daisy se encuentra bien

-estará bien-dijo agarrando su mano- cuando me dijiste la primera vez… estaba aterrado, pensando todas las noches en que podía sucederte algo a ti o a ella-dijo serio- que ella pudiera estar en peligro, esa niña es nuestro legado-dijo serio

-lo se cariño-dijo besando su rostro- nosotros estaremos bien ¿de acuerdo?- nuestra pequeña crece fuerte dentro de una familia maravillosa-sonríe- pero lo más importante es que tu abuelo y tu abuela están cuidando de ella siempre-sonríe- ella dice que siempre los ve

-Theodore-dijo mirándole- así se llamara

-entendido-dijo riendo

-¡Watson!-dijo la niña corriendo hasta ellos- Watson el pato

-genial cariño-dijo la mujer encantada

-¿y el perro?-dijo mientras este le mordía la mano

-Scone-dijo apartándolo de su padre

-perfecto… -mira a la niña- tenemos noticias para ti, Daisy

-lo sé-mira a su madre- la abuela lo dijo

-¿la abuela?-dijo sorprendido

-Theodore, cariño -sonríe

\- ¡Terry!-dijo corriendo hasta el

-oh me descubriste-dijo tomándola en brazos antes de sentarse con ellos- feliz día, Rory

-gracias cariño-sonrió ella-¿buen entrenamiento?

-¿es verdad?-dijo serio

-eso creemos-la mira- quizás podamos hacerlo en la cueva

\- creo que ya encontré… lo que quiero proteger, Rory

-¿Qué cosa?-sonríe

-a Daisy y al niño… a ti y a mi hermano… a todos mis hermanos… es lo único que tengo que es real…

La niña le miro y le sonrió antes de levantarse y tomar la mano de su tío para tirarle hasta la mansión seguido de la pareja, el menor levanto a la niña hasta las agujas del reloj para mover las agujas y que se abriera la entrada a la cueva. Ya adentro la mujer se recostó bajo el escáner y rápidamente se escuchó un fuerte latido, los chicos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente mientras la mujer sonreía y la niña se volvió para ver a su abuelo llegar. La niña corrió hasta él y tiro de la mano de su abuelo hasta la madre, el apretó unos botones y pronto apareció un holograma de la una pequeña figura

-¿18 semanas?-dijo la mujer y su esposo asombrados

-¿otra vez Lorelei?-dijo el mayor con un suspiro-

-no quería asustarles-sonríe levemente- es un niño hermoso

-un heredero-dijo Terry mirando

-Daisy es mi heredera-dijo serio el pelinegro independiente lo que ella haga será una Wayne toda su vida-dijo acariciando su cabeza

-feliz día de las madres, Lorelei-dijo el mayor- nos has dado a todos el mejor regalo

-feliz día -sonrió ella levemente


End file.
